


The End and the Beginning

by DostoevskyBrosK



Series: Kind Old Sun: WWI Pride and Prejudice [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, F/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DostoevskyBrosK/pseuds/DostoevskyBrosK
Summary: Georgiana is recovering from her perceived failure to see someone for who they really are. She is processing what happened when World War I begins. We follow her journey being the one to wait at home and the one to try to clean up after the war ends.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy & Georgiana Darcy, Georgiana Darcy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kind Old Sun: WWI Pride and Prejudice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Ghastly Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I am excited to do a little continuation of the story I started in “The Kind Old Sun.” This time I want to focus on Georgiana’s point of view and how she might be feeling before and after the other story. The title for the whole work is taken from Wislawa Szymborska’s “The End and the Beginning,” which will be at the end of chapter four.  
> Note: This story is written by me (although obviously inspired by another's work). I do not want this posted anywhere else.   
> © All rights reserved.  
> No part of this publication (unless for personal use) may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, stored in a database and / or published in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without the prior written permission of the publisher.

Georgiana sat on her bed, willing herself to stop thinking. But her mind was not her own and disregarded her desires. _What a failure. Trying to make it seem like you are all grown-up, and yet you have never looked more like a child. Obviously, you could not trust him. What is wrong with you. You should have known he was not a good man because Fitz does not enjoy being with him. Do not you trust your brother? Why are you so pathetic?_ “Enough!” She declared as she pushed herself off the bed. Georgiana wandered through the maze of halls in Pemberley, seeking the library.

She half hoped her brother was having a hard time sleeping as well. Even though she was ashamed of herself, he had not made her feel small for her mistake. She half-heartedly selected a book off the shelf and curled up in her favorite chair, which gave her a view of the lake. In the hazy darkness, she could just about make it out. _That lake is where_ he _taught you to swim all those summers ago. Was he being kind to me then or just setting up what is to come. I cannot believe he only wanted me for my money. How could I be so stupid? Of course, that is what he wanted. It is so obvious now_. Tears started to well up in her eyes. _Not again. I do not want to cry over that man again._ She pushed her face into the back of the chair, staining it darker with her tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy found her the next morning curled up in the old chair she favored so much. A fond smile flitted across his face, but it quickly passed into a pained expression. He crouched down in front of her and gently shook her awake, “Georgie?”

Her eyes slowly blinked open, “Fitz. Morning?”

He nodded, smothering a sigh. “Yes sister. Morning. I actually was hoping I would find you. I need your help with something.”

Her face brightened considerably. “You do? Do you mean there is something I can do?”

His face darkened, “Of course, Georgie. Mr. Beechum was telling me how much you helped settle that dispute last week between what’s her name and Mrs. Bella. I never could think of something to make them agree to stop their squabbling.” He smiled at her. “You are quite the only person to have accomplished it.”

Georgiana blushed at his praise.

“Not only that, I know you are much better at playing with numbers than I am. Mr. Beechum said he would sit down with you and let you look over some of the accounts I marked for review. I honestly think you would do better at interpreting it all rather than me.”

 _What a good brother he is to me. He works so hard to cheer me up. Even so, I am glad he is letting me look over some of the accounts. If I remember correctly, based on what little I saw a few months ago, I think there are several changes we can make that would do very well for us._ She let her mind buzz for a few minutes, until she caught Darcy smiling down at her.

“Thank you, brother mine. I think I would very much enjoy doing that. Let me go upstairs and change, and then I will meet you for breakfast.”

“Hurry, Georgie. There is one thing yet I have been saving for you.” He teased as he walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Georgiana was not sure what she was expecting, but it was not the russet colored, floppy eared, wriggling mess that greeted her after their breakfast. Darcy had continued to tease her with small allusions to it but would not come out and just say what the surprise was. Georgiana could not be happier that it was puppy. She had been after Darcy to let them have dogs in the house, a thing that had been strictly forbidden under their father, and she had thought he was close to caving. But, not this close! 

“Brother! I love him.” She said, letting the puppy lick her face. The dog had the biggest black eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets in the universe in them. _This I can love._ The eyes seemed to whisper back, “Yes, love.” _I can trust a dog to love me. I will never trust a man again_. She held onto that thought, wanting to speak it aloud, but not wanting to trouble her brother. _Yes. I refuse to dally in love and so get my heartbroken again. Not when I do not need to._

Darcy’s voice interrupted her spiraling thoughts against love, “Supposed to be from good stock. Easily trainable, I have been told. Young Corey in Lambton said he would be happy to talk through how to manage them well. His father has been letting him take over that part of their business, and Mrs. Reynolds said her sister said that he was doing a credible job.”

Georgiana let her laughter ring out at the ridiculous circuitous way information flows in small villages and at the soft puppy in her arms. “Thank you, Fitz. Really.”

She felt his fond love through the warmth of his smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Time passed, as these things do, and before Georgiana realized it a month was gone. She felt a little better about the whole nasty business, and especially enjoyed her firm belief that she would not be involving herself with any matters of the heart ever again. The firmness of the sentiment is what gave her comfort. Georgiana swore to herself to not let it happen again and to stay away from love. The feeling that things were getting better was greatly aided by her brother, of course, her cousin, Richard, who had been staying with them since the Event, and her lovable idiot that she named Orestes.

Just as she was feeling more confident in herself again, the world seemed to go mad. Suddenly to Georgiana’s mind, a war destroyed the idyllic peace that had settled around them. Having Richard stay was an unforeseen treat and made Darcy easier as well. And now. It was all going to change. _And for what? What is the war even for?_ Georgiana grit her teeth in useless frustration and sorrow. She knew what was coming even before her brother said anything.

“Georgie, you know, of course, that Richard is in the army. He will not be able to escape this fight. And . . . I fear I cannot either. I cannot stay here safe, hidden away in Pemberley when people like Richard are going off. I need to join them.”

Georgiana looked at her brother and sighed. “I knew you were going to say this, Fitz. But I hate it. I do not want you to go. This is not even our war –” She broke herself from going over that, knowing it would do no good and would merely frustrate them both.

The air had seemed to go from the room. Georgiana felt stifled and threw herself into her brother’s arms. “What are we going to do without you, Fitz? How can I make it?”

“I know, Georgie. I do not want to leave you. I just do not see another course of action. I have to go. Will . . . will you do me a favor, sister?”

She pulled back from his arms, “Anything, Fitz.”

“I will meet with Mr. Beechum in an hour, but I wanted to go over this with you first. You have been brilliant the past month. You have done more with the estate and our holdings than I ever could. Will you let me put you in charge, legally? This will keep it safe in your hands should anything happen to me.”

“No. Fitzwilliam! You are not allowed to say that.” Georgiana’s voice broke, and she felt the tears she had been fighting off start to fall down her cheeks. “Fitz, you cannot leave if you are planning on dying. Promise me that you will come back. To me. To Pemberley. To take over again.”

Darcy pulled her into a tight embrace again. “Of course, Georgie. I promise. I will do everything I can to come back to you.”

Georgiana tried to pull herself together, “Alright then. I will take over for you, but why can we not put in that it is temporary.”

Darcy smiled down at his sister. “If it makes you feel better, we will do just that. I love you Georgie. You are my only close family left. I would not throw that away for just anything.”

“But you must go? You cannot let others fight?”

“I would that I could, but I do not think it would be right.”

Georgiana hummed noncommittally, “Ah, but there is the trouble. Right, Fitz. What is right? Who is to say that our cause is more just than another?” She shook her head. They sat, next to each other, quietly for the better part of an hour, only being disturbed by Orestes pushing his face into Georgiana’s hands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Richard sought her out. He would be leaving soon, not having the luxury of Darcy to wait even a few days. His orders had come, cutting his leave time short. “Little Georgie!” He called when he caught sight of her. She was working in the green room, practicing her favorite, comfort piece.

“Richard!” She got up quickly and gave him a hug. “Are you preparing to go then?”

“I am afraid so. I would have liked to stay longer with you and your brother, but duty calls.”

“Yes, duty.”

Richard let out a bellowing laugh. “No need to sound so glum about it, little one. I will be back before you know it!”

“Richard, you cannot know that. I . . . I am worried for you.”

“I know, little one. I know. We will make the best of it, yes? You pray for me, and I am sure I will stay safe.”

She looked at him, unconvinced.

“With us away, it will be your time to come into your own, Little Georgie. You can make any decisions you want. I know your brother has given you the power. Use it! We trust you. We know you are bright. Lord knows you are smarter than your brother or me. Trust yourself.”

Georgiana scrunched her face up.

“We all make mistakes. One mistake does not mean you are not able to decide things on your own. Please trust yourself. Promise me?”

Georgiana nodded, “Only if you promise me that you will not be overly brave. Be smart and safe, for me?”

He nodded at her too. “Love you, little one.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Georgiana gave Mrs. Reynolds a wan smile when she set her afternoon tea down. The rain had started an hour ago, but it did not seem hard enough to Georgiana’s eyes. Her brother had left her on this dreary day, and she just wanted to melt into the ground. _Who will look after him? Who will make sure he does not do something reckless and stupid? I hope this war is short. Done soon!_

Orestes curled up next to her, in defiance of the few rules Darcy had insisted upon with the dog inside. No sitting on the furniture was one of the firm ones, but Georgiana just could not care. _I need him next to me. A concrete sign of my brother’s love even though he left me. Sitting on this stupid couch, waiting for him. I cannot go to the war. What can I do from here_? Georgiana let out a loud cry, not denying herself the sorrow that swelled up around her, feeling like she could suffocate in it.

 _I will do what Fitz asked. I will run this estate and manage our holdings. I will do it all as well as I can, and he will come back. He will be shocked at the changes I have made. He will be pleased with all I have done. He will. He has to come back to see what I do._ She pulled her legs up onto the couch, knowing that no one would disturb her the rest of the day. Clutching her knees to her chest, she let out wild sobs, muffled yet loud. _Do not leave me too, Fitzwilliam. Please come back to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this work is from “Wirers” by Siegfried Sassoon (only fitting to use one of his poems because of his connection to Owen). 
> 
> ‘Pass it along, the wiring party’s going out’—  
> And yawning sentries mumble, ‘Wirers going out.’  
> Unravelling; twisting; hammering stakes with muffled thud,  
> They toil with stealthy haste and anger in their blood.
> 
> The Boche sends up a flare. Black forms stand rigid there,  
> Stock-still like posts; then darkness, and the clumsy ghosts  
> Stride hither and thither, whispering, tripped by clutching snare  
> Of snags and tangles.  
> Ghastly dawn with vaporous coasts  
> Gleams desolate along the sky, night’s misery ended.
> 
> Young Hughes was badly hit; I heard him carried away,  
> Moaning at every lurch; no doubt he’ll die to-day.  
> But we can say the front-line wire’s been safely mended.


	2. Do Not Weep

Georgiana hummed to herself as she worked on hanging up some green garlands Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Knowles had made for her. She wanted her brother to feel special when he arrived home for his short leave. _It has been so long since he has been back to Pemberley. The last time he was in England was for that assignment he was working on with Bingley. And his letters seem so despondent. I think the war is really haunting him – three years already. Hopefully it will be over soon. Maybe by Christmas?_ Being so intent on her work, she did not even notice Orestes popping his head up.

“What a sound to come home to.” A smooth voice washed over her.

“Fitz?!” Georgiana squealed and spun around, a bit too quickly.

Darcy rushed to steady the precarious ladder she had been using. “Georgie!”

Georgiana promptly hopped off the ladder and threw herself into Darcy’s arms. “Fitz! I have missed you so much!” They embraced and left the decorations only half done. “Come, Mrs. Reynolds will have tea for us.” Georgiana practically skipped her way to a chair with her brother laughing behind her.

“Well, you seem to be doing well, little Georgie.”  
Georgiana made a face, “Brother. Only Richard calls me that anymore.”

“Quite right. I am sorry I had forgot Lady Georgiana.”

“You are so insufferable, Fitz. It is a wonder anyone puts up with you at all.” Georgiana teased. Her brother smiled, but she saw the pain around his eyes. _I will need to follow up on that_. Georgiana grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled him with her. They had a lovely tea time, and Georgiana was already making plans on how to get her brother to open up to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Oh Fitz.” Georgiana rubbed his shoulder as he leaned back despondently.

“I know Georgie. I made a right mess of it all. I finally meet with a woman who fits my notion of a perfect being.”

Georgiana barely managed to stop her eyes from rolling, “That might be your problem right there, Brother.”

Darcy looked up at her with confusion. “What?”

“Women do not want to be put up on a pedestal. That is the worst place to be because we will inevitably fall off.”

Darcy nodded, but sighed. “Well not perfect then. Just – Georgie, she is so my ideal. Her kindness and liveliness.”

“You are too prone to brooding, not that you have not had reason, Fitz. Hm. It seems to me you have at least a partially clear path in front of you.”

“Do I?”

“Of course! Fitz, you have to right the wrong you did her poor sister Jane.”

Darcy was already shaking his head, “But I really did think she was indifferent to Bingley. You know how easily led he is. I want him to find happiness not a trap.”

“I thought your Elizabeth was a paragon of virtue. Are you saying she would lie or be party to manipulating your dear friend in this way?”

“No. Georgie. Of course, she would not.” Darcy sounded truly scandalized, which made Georgiana smile fondly at him.

“See. You know you need to write to Bingley and set things right.” Georgiana pushed his shoulder. “Swallow that pride and admit what you did, and what his sisters did. Ugh. Can you imagine if I treated you in such a high-handed manner? You would hate it.”

Darcy hung his head. “You are right. Oh, Georgie. What was I thinking? Am I really that prideful? Really that selfish?”

“You are no more prideful or selfish than any other man, I dare say. However, maybe it would be good to be less so.” Georgiana spoke thoughtfully. “You know I think you are the best of men, Fitz. But, well, maybe Elizabeth is showing us something about ourselves we missed. I think we should take it to heart somewhat.”

Darcy smiled at his sister. “Were you always this wise, Georgie?”

She nodded her head sagely. “Naturally.”

He laughed. “Well, now I only need wait for you to fall in love and then I can turn the tables on you and tease you about it.”

Georgiana grew quiet. “No, Brother. I do not think I will look for love again.”

“Oh, come on Georgie. That was years ago. You cannot still blame yourself for how that man tricked you?”

Georgiana shrugged. “Do not worry about it, Fitz. I just do not think love is for me.”

Darcy huffed, “You say that now, but I hope you will change your mind eventually.” Georgiana shoved him hard, knocking him off the couch, which sent Orestes into a frenzy of licking his mistress’s brother who was so conveniently placed now. “Ah. Stop it, you dog. Orestes! Ugh.”

Georgiana laughed so loudly that Mrs. Reynolds came in, shocked to find the two siblings rolling on the floor as if they were one and five again. She smiled, despite herself, and just enjoyed observing the two people she saw as her own children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Georgiana sat with her feet up on the couch, working through a stack of proposals Mr. Beecham had sent her way for review. Orestes rested next to her, snuffling in his sleep. _This feels like how it should be_. She closed her eyes and felt the sun warm her skin as it filtered through the windows.

She let her mind wander a bit, luxuriating in the feeling of rightness with her brother back home. _Too short a time_. She sighed to herself. She knew he was set to leave in about five hours. She would be spending them with him, yet he asked if he could have an hour to ride Pyrrhus by himself through their favorite haunts. She granted it to him with the firm promise he would be back before lunch was served and that they spend the last two hours together.

Georgiana shook her head, strictly telling herself to focus. _Come now. Work to be done!_ Just as she was going back to the proposals, Darcy crashed through the door. His clothes were muddy, and he clearly had not cleaned up after his ride. “Georgie?” His voice sounded pitched strangely.

Georgiana swung her legs off the couch, and Orestes sat up, tense and ready to protect his mistress. She unconsciously put a hand on his head, comforting them both. “Fitz? Whatever is the matter?”

Darcy’s whole being seemed to crumble in on itself. He was shaking his head and looked ashen.

“Fitzwilliam! What happened?”

“Oh Georgie. What am I going to do –” He held up a letter, what looked to be in her aunt’s hand. “Aunt Lucretia, she just wrote to let us know that Richard has . . . has been killed. A gas bomb caught him unawares.” Darcy sank onto the couch, unmindful of the mud he was getting everywhere.

Georgiana too was uncaring for the mud. She pushed into her brother’s side. “Richard is dead?”

Darcy nodded glumly.

“No, it cannot be true. Not Richard!” Darcy took her hand and put his arm around her. “Fitz, it cannot be him. He has got to come back. Stay in his old room. It is his. Who else could stay there?” Her voice started choking up. “He was . . . so lively. Such a gregarious person – I can just about see him there.” She gestured to Richard’s favorite chair. “I can hear him coming down the hall.” She turned to Darcy. “He cannot be dead.” She ended with a whisper.

Darcy looked at her, shock clearly on his features. “I can somehow believe it myself.” His voice cracked, and Darcy paused a bit until he could have better possession of himself. “My closest friend. Gone.” He said more to himself than to his sister. “Is anyone going to make it through this damned war?” Any other time Darcy would have been shocked at himself for cursing in front of not only a woman but his sister. Yet, he could not find it in himself to care.

She leaned into his side. “I do not know, Fitz.” They sat together for a time. “I wish you did not have to go back there.” She tightened her hold on his hand. “I wish you could just stay here with me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The seasons turned one into another yet again, and Georgiana found that she had to keep going. To keep enduring. Months passed, and she had to accept that Richard was never going to come traipsing in to the lounge, tracking mud with Mrs. Reynolds tsking at him, a smile at her lips.

 _He had such a winsome personality. He could be doing something you hated, but he would make it feel like it was the best thing you had ever done._ Georgiana shook her head. She tried to move these thoughts into her Richard box, and push them away for now. Orestes seemed to object and would but at her hand.

She shook her head at the bumbling buffoon who was already fully grown, but still acted very much like a puppy. _Fitz. What a gift. Who knew Orestes was going to be such an important companion through the last few years? The one who is here, keeping me company._

Darcy was not here to make sure the McGuffins had their cow replaced, but Georgiana was. Darcy was not here to help Tucker mend his fence, but Georgiana was. She tried to make the best of it and enjoy the work she got to do. But Georgiana missed her brother so fiercely.

 _A distraction! I need something to chase away this . . . this –_ Her heart constricted inside her chest. She felt its weight deep inside of herself. _Never mind. A walk would do me good_. “Orestes! Want to go on a walk with me? Let us go chase the sun a bit.”

Orestes leapt up, tail wagging – He bounded to the door as if to say, “Walk! Walk! Walk!” Despite herself Georgiana smiled. “Foolish creature.”

It had quite gone from Georgiana’s mind that Mrs. Reynolds was to have the house open for visitors today. So few people had been coming since the start of the war. Georgiana had barely paid attention.

It was with some surprise, therefore, that Georgiana stumbled, quite literally into a young woman about her own age. Orestes seemed to count this as a threat to his mistress and began barking at the woman who was attempting to entangle herself with wide eyes staring at Georgiana.

“Oh, dear me, I am . . . terribly sorry. Hold on. Orestes! Will you cease your howling?” Georgiana could not help but stamp her foot, which made Orestes circle up like a c and look at Georgiana balefully.

This struck the young woman as quite hilarious, and she started laughing pretty hardily. “Oh no. It is I who should apologize. We understand all the family was away from home. Otherwise, we never would have presumed to bother you.”

“Oh nonsense. I am glad for the distraction. I had forgotten Mrs. Reynolds said people would be coming today.”

Mrs. Reynolds appeared beaming, “Miss Darcy, did they mention? This young lady knows the master!”

Georgiana’s face broke into such a sweet, excited smile. “My brother? You know Fitzwilliam?”

That seemed to make the lady blush, which surprised Georgiana. _Unless. No way I could be so fortunate . . ._

“My name is Georgiana Darcy. Any friend of my brother’s is more than welcome here.”

“Oh . . . uh. . . I am not sure we are friends strictly speaking . . . that is to say I would count him as a friend . . . well.” The young lady seemed to force herself to breathe. “Elizabeth Bennet. Visiting the area with my aunt and uncle. A treat before I begin my training.”

_Eeeeekkk! Yes! I cannot believe it is the fabled Elizabeth herself. I must become friends with her. At the very least get to come to dinner!_

“Oh how lovely. Come – I bet you have not seen the grounds yet. They are spectacular. Let us walk together. I was needing to take that oaf out to burn off some of his energy.” Elizabeth looked a bit awkward but smiled genially at her. _Got her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since Elizabeth was spending several days in Lambton, Georgiana made sure to capitalize on them all. She secured invitations for them to a neighborhood card party, where she was extremely pleased to see Elizabeth not to participate in any flirting with the few young men present. They went on rides and walks. Georgiana pointed out all the best shops in the area, and they even went on some exploratory adventures through parts of the grounds of Pemberley Georgiana had not seen in years. They were a lovely few days.

Georgiana heartily approved of her brother’s choice. Elizabeth was warm, bright and had such a compassionate heart. _Oh_ , _I would be very happy if she were to become my sister. If only poor Fitz had not botched it so much. There is time enough yet to solve that I dare say. I am sure I can keep dropping stories of my brother’s generosity and kindness – that will set her mind at ease on his selfishness. She already seems a bit swayed just from talking with Mrs. Reynolds._ Georgiana smiled to herself where she sat lounging on a bench in the garden Elizabeth had been visiting with her. 

Elizabeth caught her in her moment of self-satisfaction, “Look at that grin, like the cat that got the cream. What did you achieve?”

“Nothing as yet.” Georgiana replied. “I know that your trip must be ending quite soon.”

“Ah, yes. Tomorrow morning as it happens.”

“Oh no. So soon?” Georgiana sat up, distressed. _Beyond helping Fitz, I am going to miss Elizabeth_.

“Yes. I am to start my training in three days, so I need to get back home to make sure everything is packed properly. At least Jane and I go together.”

Georgiana unconsciously chewed on her lip, “But we were just starting to get to know each other, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth sat down next to her, smiling bemused. “And we can continue our acquaintanceship. Just because I am leaving does not mean we cannot talk to one another.”

“Acquaintanceship.” Georgianna grumbled. “That sounds so formal. I want us to be friends.”

“Friendship then. That does sound better. Would you write me? I think I will miss these kinds of chats more than anything else.”

Georgiana impulsively grabbed Elizabeth’s hand. “Of course, Elizabeth. Oh, I do hope you are safe over there. I have to admit I feel like a grouse staying here. Doing nothing.”

“You must not say that about yourself Georgiana! The work you do is important too, even if it is not glorified. Think of how much you are settling your dear . . . brother’s heart. He” Elizabeth’s voice cracked, but she squeezed Georgiana’s hand, “knows you are keeping everything together so that he has something to return to.”

“Psh – little good that does.” Georgiana turned and leaned her head on Elizabeth’s shoulder. “I just heard from Mrs. Stropes down the way that her nephew died a little over a week ago. And I just found out from her. I see her sister, Mrs. Knowles almost every day, and I did not even know she lost her only child. . . ” Georgiana’s voice petered out.

Georgiana took a deep breath and banished her tears. _I did not even know Mrs. Knowles’s boy, and yet –_

Elizabeth hugged her a bit awkwardly, but it felt markedly comforting to Georgiana. “Promise to write me?”

“Promise. I will write so much you will wonder if I am really one of your sisters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the satirical “War is Kind” By Stephen Crane. 
> 
> Do not weep, maiden, for war is kind.  
> Because your lover threw wild hands toward the sky  
> And the affrighted steed ran on alone,  
> Do not weep.  
> War is kind.
> 
> Hoarse, booming drums of the regiment,  
> Little souls who thirst for fight,  
> These men were born to drill and die.  
> The unexplained glory flies above them,  
> Great is the battle-god, great, and his kingdom—  
> A field where a thousand corpses lie.
> 
> Do not weep, babe, for war is kind.  
> Because your father tumbled in the yellow trenches,  
> Raged at his breast, gulped and died,  
> Do not weep.  
> War is kind.
> 
> Swift, blazing flag of the regiment,  
> Eagle with crest of red and gold,  
> These men were born to drill and die.  
> Point for them the virtue of slaughter,  
> Make plain to them the excellence of killing  
> And a field where a thousand corpses lie.
> 
> Mother whose heart hung humble as a button  
> On the bright splendid shroud of your son,  
> Do not weep.  
> War is kind.


	3. Strange-Eyed Constellations

Once again Georgiana was hanging garlands made by Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Hopkins (who had said that they ought to celebrate every return, even if it is not her Thomas) anticipating Darcy’s return. Georgiana had been sick when she got the letter describing Darcy’s wounds. _He made it so far, I cannot imagine losing him just before the armistice_.

Georgiana stopped what she was doing, climbed down the ladder and let herself sink on to the floor. Orestes immediately came over and leaned into her side. _He came so close to dying. Just a little lower and it would have killed him. . . And then, so many – over half of the boys who left from Lambton will never return home. Thomas, Corey, John, James, Luke . . . No. Stop it. Need to be happy und welcoming for poor Fitz. He saw so much bloodshed_. She shook her head, dashed her tears away, and gave Orestes a quick hug.

_Not a moment too soon it would seem._ Georgiana heard the clacking of boots on the marble foray and went rushing off to meet Darcy.

He pulled her up into a warm hug, lifting her lefts off the ground. Georgiana let herself enjoy the feeling of being encompassed by her brother’s strong arms. _Safe at last_. “Wait, Fitz. What are you doing? Are you healed enough to be lifting me like this?”

Darcy promptly set her down, “Oh no. You are right, of course. Georgie, I forgot. I am now no longer allowed to use my arms. Ever. Again.”

“Hush you.” Georgiana poked him. “Sorry I was showing concern for your health and that I care about you.”

Darcy smiled wide at her. “I came how to you.” He said quietly.

She beamed back at him, pulling him into another hug that kept them both on the ground, “I know. Thank you, Fitz. I could not have lost you . . . especially not after Richard.”

“I know Georgie.” They pulled apart and sat down next to each other on a couch. “So, tell me all the news then.”

Georgiana smirked, “Well, sweet Mrs. Gooselery had the best crop of roses this year, Old Bailey is proud of his prize pig and wants everyone to see it, and, I do not know if you have heard it, the war is over so all the young men are finally coming home!”

Darcy’s smile dimmed. “All that are left to – ”

Georgiana grabbed his arm, “Fitz – ”

“How many are there? How many did I manage to kill. They gave me their boys to watch over and keep safe. Who did I protect? Who did I save from a gruesome death?” Darcy seemed to realize how loud his voice was getting and cut himself off abruptly. “My apologies, Sister.”

Georgiana shook her head. “Fitz. It is alright.”

“I am just going to excuse myself if you do not mind.” Darcy spoke brokenly.

Georgiana watched him. _Brother, would that I could take away your pain._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Georgiana forced herself to wait. _At least give him one hour alone. This cannot be easy_. Orestes came and placed his head in her lap, pushing at her hand. “Fine, you insatiable buffoon.” Georgiana started petting his soft, silky ears. She leaned down and kissed his head, smelling the distinctly Orestes smell, which always grounded her.

“Orestes!” The dog started vigorously wagging his tail. “You brilliant love! What a good idea.” _Maybe Fitz could use the comfort of a constant companion. After all, Orestes has been indispensable for me_.

Eventually Georgiana felt like she had waited as long as she could and went traipsing to Darcy’s favorite haunt. It was the place she could always find him since they were children. It was on the far side of the estate, closest to the village. Sure enough, Darcy was sitting on his favored rock.

“Hey Fitz.” Georgiana called to let him know she was there. “I have an idea.”

Darcy heaved a sigh. “Yes.” He turned to look at her.

“Come with me!” She pulled him up. Darcy dutifully followed her. “We are going for a long long walk. You up for it, old man?”

Darcy scoffed at her. “Leave off, Georgie.”

Together as they walked Georgiana felt incrementally better. _I think Fitz might feel slightly better too_. His eyes looked brighter with their exercise.

Finally, they reached the village and walked past a few homes to the Hopkins’s house. “Come along, Brother.”

“Georgie, why are we here? You need another puppy? I thought you were happy with Orestes?”

“And so I am, Fitz. But I was thinking.” Georgiana stopped them in the garden just before the door. “You know how much Orestes has helped me. He steadies me, and he helped me find my confidence. I rather think a puppy could help you – be a comfort and help you feel tethered to earth.”

Darcy hmmed. “You might be right, Georgie.”

They continued their journey to the shed in the back, Georgiana leading the way. “Mr. Hopkins said we are welcome to take our pick. As a thank you.” She added quietly, “for Corey.”

Darcy took a deep breath. “For Corey” he whispered.

As they stood in the pin, letting the mass of puppies fall on each other, a certain peace descended on them. “I think you are quite wise, Georgie. I have seen what you have done with Mr. Beechum too.”

“He says he is ready to retire. Can you believe it? He has been with us for so long now. I am going to miss him. That also means we need to think of a replacement. I have poked around a little, and I cannot find anyone that seems to suit. I do think I know most of what he does, and I was thinking – you mentioned we might get some of your old men coming to look for jobs. And, well, I think it would be a job that could do for one of them.”

Darcy stopped and just watched his sister. “Thank you, Georgie. I do not know what I would do without you.” 

She met his eyes, smiling. “No doubt be lost. Plus, you will need to do without me soon to make way for you lady-love.” She sing-songed to him.

Georgiana had the great pleasure of watching him turn red, “Georgie!”

“Come. I am happy for you, Fitz. You know I love Elizabeth as a sister.” Darcy smiled deeply. “See a puppy you like at all?”

Darcy nodded. “This one.” He lifted a fidgeting mess with a brindle coat. It had a black mask with just a splash of white on his muzzle.

Georgiana took the puppy from him. “Hello wee thing. You want to come find a home with us then?” She barely dodged the elastic tongue of the dog, which made her laugh. It made even Darcy laugh, the first time she had heard him since he had come back.

_This feels right. We are going to make it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy came sedately into the room, followed by his stumbling, bumbling puppy whom he had named Pylades to match Orestes. “Georgie?” he called. “Geor-”

He stopped when she popped up laughing. “Yes, Fitz, oh brother of mine heart. O wise one.”

“I just wanted to tell you, you nuisance, that I received a letter from Elizabeth. She asked, well told, me that she is coming to stay with her aunt and uncle. The ones you met a year ago. She should get here next week.”

“Oooooo – Elizabeth is coming, is she? I suppose she does want to see her dearest friend.” Gesturing to herself, she smirked at him.

“Oh, clearly Georgie. It has nothing to do with me, her fiancé.”

“Look at you, heading to being so happily settled. If only I could be as you.”

“I do want this for you, Georgie.”

“Does Elizabeth have any cousins that would do?”

Darcy could not stop his loud guffaw. “Has she told you about Mr. Collins then?”

“Yes.” Georgiana said impishly.

“And that is who you would want?”

“No. Still not sure I want anyone . . . other than Orestes that is.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A good hours’ work done there_. Georgiana thought as she got up off her knees. Orestes perked up next to her and pointed toward the lane. “Hear something?” Georgiana sought to dust the dirt off her dress. Soon enough a man materialized out of the trees. _Who is that?_

A shock of blonde hair stood brightly out against the verdant plants. The man was singing “Barbara Allen,” which made Georgiana’s heart join in the tune. As he got closer, she could see the bring greenness of his eyes. He abruptly stopped singing when he saw Georgiana and her dog.

“’scuse me, ma’am. Don’t mean to startle ya or nofing. Think I’m in the right place. . .”

 _Ah, this must be one of Darcy’s men_. Georgiana welcomed him with a smile, which he returned. _Oh dear. Those dimples_. “Hello there. You are at Pemberley. Is that were you intended to be?”

The young man ducked his head. “Sound ‘bout right, ma’am. ‘ere ‘cause the Capt’n said we could do.”

Georgiana moved towards him, “Better come on up then. I bet Fitz will be shining like a star to see you. I am Georgiana Darcy by the way.”

“Sam Porter, ma’am.”

He turned a light shade of pink as he said his name. _What a sweetheart. I wonder how old? He looks young. Maybe a year or two under me?_

“’scuse me, ma’am. Who’s this then?” he gestured to Orestes who was faithfully walking just a step behind and beside Georgiana, but ruining his noble mien with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Mr. Porter, say hello to Orestes.”

The name made Sam turn to her, “Orestes, huh?” She nodded, her eyes sparkling.

“’ello Mr. Orestes.” He bowed minutely down to the dog, which brought a spot of joy to Georgiana’s cheek. “Sorry to ‘ave bothered ya, Miss Darcy. When I got back, found meself in a right pickle.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah . . . or yes, ma ‘ad gotten herself remarried. ‘e didn’t fancy me ‘anging around. I guess ‘e thought I bought it. Was right disappointed when I showed up.”

“But that is horrible Mr. Porter. Was not your mother pleased to have you back?”

He seemed to be about to answer, when he shuffled a bit. “Sorry Miss. Shouldn’t a said nofing. Don’t mean to be burdenin’ ya with this. Not right me ta be tellin’ ya all.”

“Nothing to worry about Mr. Porter. I assure you.” _His eyes look so sad_. Her heart seemed to stop inside of her.

“I’m sure the Capt’n will be none to pleased. Too much liberty takin’ for sure.”

“Not at all. I can hear what I want to hear and talk with whom I should, and want, to converse.”

Sam favored her with an even brighter smile, his dimples springing forth. “That sounds ‘bout right, Miss.”

“As it should be,” she gleefully added.

He nodded. “Good too. Ya too easy to talk to.”

They finally met the rise of the hill, which showed them the stunning view of Pemberley. Georgiana did not think any thing of it and took several steps before she noticed that Sam had stopped walking.

“Blimey.” He whispered to himself. “I should not ‘ave come. What was I thinking? This ta good for the likes of me.”

“Nonsense.” Georgiana boldly took his arm. “We have been just waiting for you. In fact, let me tell you about a job that is coming available soon. I think it might just suit you perfectly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Thomas Hardy’s “Drummer Hodge.” I really like Hardy’s poetry (probably more than his novels), and this one is especially poignant to me. A sketch of one young boy’s death, standing in for so many.
> 
> I  
> They throw in Drummer Hodge, to rest  
> Uncoffined – just as found:  
> His landmark is a kopje-crest kopje-crest – hill-crest (Afrikaans word)  
> That breaks the veldt around; veldt - grasslands  
> And foreign constellations west west – move west  
> Each night above his mound. mound – the little heap of earth over the spot where he is buried
> 
> II  
> Young Hodge the Drummer never knew –  
> Fresh from his Wessex home – Wessex – the south-west counties in England, especially Dorset  
> The meaning of the broad Karoo, karoo – barren plateau  
> The Bush, the dusty loam, the Bush – wild uncultivated country; loam - earth  
> And why uprose to nightly view  
> Strange stars amid the gloam. gloam – twilight
> 
> III  
> Yet portion of that unknown plain  
> Will Hodge for ever be;  
> His homely Northern breast and brain  
> Grow to some Southern tree,  
> And strange-eyed constellations reign  
> His stars eternally.


	4. Gazing at the Clouds

Georgiana tactfully moved to the side so that Elizabeth could embrace Darcy. She watched as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making her blush and laugh. _They really do seem well suited to each other_ , Georgiana thought a bit wistfully. She moved over to greet Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. “You both look well.”

“Miss Darcy, how nice to see you again.” Mrs. Gardiner took her hand in greeting. “We have been well. A bit of a tight year, all told, but coming through into the peacetime has been nice.”

“Did you expect to be back here again in less than a year?” Georgiana asked, gesturing to her brother and his fiancé.

Mrs. Gardiner laughed a little. “No, indeed. Elizabeth quite surprised us with her news.”

“Dear wife, I think your brother was the most surprised.” Mr. Gardiner reported.

“Oh yes.” Georgiana agreed with a smile, “I understand poor Fitz met her whole family and made quite a mess of things.”

“Georgie.” Darcy broke in, guiding Elizabeth to the couches everyone had sat down in. “No need to bring all that up,” he groaned.

Elizabeth’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “Oh, this I must hear. How did he describe it to you, Georgiana? Was he brutally honest?”

Georgiana called for some tea and then moved to the edge of the seat. “I think he was. It sounded like such a catastrophe. I was sure he was exaggerating.”

“No, I assure you. It was every bit as bad as you are imagining.” Elizabeth looked at her fiancé and smiled. “But, no more of that. Poor Fitzwilliam has already suffered enough from it all I think.”

“Quite right, my Elizabeth.”

 _Ooo first endearment. Adorable. Eek. Look at Elizabeth’s reddening cheeks_.

“Did not you write me that Georgiana secured a puppy for you, Fitzwilliam?” Elizabeth managed to ask through her blushing.

Darcy got up to fetch Pylades, who was not nearly as well trained as Orestes yet and so had to be put away when company first arrived. Georgiana took this moment to lean over to Elizabeth, making sure no one else could hear, and whispering, “Not ‘my’ Fitzwilliam?”

“Georgiana! Please. Have some pity.” Elizabeth responded laughing. “Am I not a dear friend at your mercy?”

“I suppose you are.” Georgiana pretended to sigh. “Wait until you meet Pylades. I think you will love him, Elizabeth.”

“Of course, I shall.” Elizabeth responded. “I will need to be sure to win him over to loving me if I expect Fitzwilliam to be happy with me.” 

The puppy was soon brought out, and they spent a very pleasant afternoon chatting and petting the joyful dog.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That next morning, Georgiana found Elizabeth getting ready to go down to breakfast. “Want to walk with me before we eat?”

Elizabeth beamed, “I would enjoy that Georgiana. Any walk you had in mind?”

They walked outside together and Georgiana mused, “Why not the first walk that ensured our friendship. I know Orestes would appreciate the chance to stretch his legs.”

They discussed plans for the wedding and what Elizabeth thought would be the most challenging and how her family was liable to ruin certain aspects (“No, do not worry Elizabeth. We are here to support you. We will not be bothered at all”). Suddenly, their peaceful walk was interrupted by a loud cry of pain.

“Blast, buggering f –” Sam stopped himself from cursing when he saw the two women. He stood just beyond them having clearly hammered his thumb rather than the nail he was hoping to hit. He turned bright red. _Adorable_. “Dreadfully sorry, Mistress. I mean . . . it is just that. . .”

Georgiana moved forward and took his hand into her own. “Quite. Not your fault that a hammer was out to get you. Let us see. It does not look too bad. Elizabeth could you offer your expert opinion.”

Elizabeth approached with a knowing smirk. She looked and agreed with Georgiana’s assessment. She gave a side long glance to Georgiana, who just ignored it.

“How are you settling in, Mr. Porter? Elizabeth this is Mr. Porter, Mr. Porter, Miss Bennet, soon to be Mrs. Darcy.”

“Pleased to meet ya, ma’am. I’m glad you will be marrying the Capt’n. He deserves some peace now.”

Elizabeth looked immediately won over. “Thank you, Mr. Porter.” Elizabeth gave a knowing look to Georgiana, “I think I am going to investigate that interesting looking flower just there. Catch me up, Georgiana.”

Georgiana blushed to be left practically alone with the young man in such an obvious way. _Not that I mind it too much._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy strode towards Georgiana quite purposefully, which surprised her. “Brother, whatever is the matter? You look like you are in quite a pique.”

Darcy slowed himself and seemed to be trying to calm his breathing. “Georgie. Really? He is studying to be a steward. You have heard his accent. In no way is he appropriate or fitting for you.”

Georgiana stood up to meet him, “Of all the nerve. You keep telling me to trust my own judgement and that what happened was so many years ago. That I am wise and should not doubt myself. Are you saying that was all a lie?”

“Well, no of course not, sister.” Darcy fumbled over his words a bit. “But you have to admit . . . well he is entirely unsuitable for you.”

“Fitzwilliam. Is that really true? What did you tell me about Mr. Porter when he first turned up a few weeks back? What did you say his main quality was?”

Darcy frowned, “I said he was a kind man. One that I would trust to watch our finances because I trusted him.”

“He is a good man, Fitz. I really do not think his accent should matter.”

Darcy let out a breath of air, seeming to deflate entirely. He took a seat on the couch next to the pile of papers Georgiana had been working through. “You are right, I suppose. Why should it matter? But. . . well, think of what everyone is going to say, Georgie. Is it really worth that?”

Georgiana looked thoughtful. “I am not saying I am in love with him, Fitz. I like him a great deal. He is the first man I have taken note of in what, four years? I am not going to rush into anything, but I also do not want to be held back by expectations, especially since the war taught us, if nothing else, life is ephemeral. I want to enjoy myself, do what is good and edifying, and not get caught up trying to please others, which, as you yourself taught me, is a study in continual frustration.”

Darcy leaned over and took Georgiana’s hand. “I am sorry. I get worried for you. I do want you to be happy, but you are still my little sister, and I do not want your life to be difficult. I would remove all snares and troubles that sit in your way if you could.”

Georgiana smiled, “That is why you are a good brother. But, Fitz, troubles will come no matter how you stare them into submission. I need to be able to withstand them when they do. And I think, the way you have supported me, I will be able to.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Georgiana was hard at work in the library, pulling down books that discussed the theory of investments. _I know it is in here somewhere. Where did I put that book?_ She was so engrossed in her work that it took her over long to notice a soft cough that seemed to not have been the first one.

She quickly turned, noticing that Orestes had already moved to meet the new person. “Ah, Mr. Porter. Thank you for coming to see me. I wanted to go over the investments we were discussing with Mr. Beechum a few days ago. I have a rather bold idea I want to try, but I thought I would get your input.”

“Miss Darcy.” Sam bowed his head slightly to her. “I will be ‘appy to give you my thoughts, but I am sure you know more about it than I.”

 _He really is working on his accent. What a dear._ Georgiana deftly got down from the ladder she had been hanging on. _And even in this, he pleases me. I think any other man would have come to fetch me off quite quickly, but he clearly knew I was capable of handling it_. She found herself smiling at Sam a bit dopily.

Sam had knelt down and was scratching Orestes in his favorite way. He had quickly fallen to the charms of Sam _As I have_ and would do practically anything for the young man’s attention. “Oh. Miss Darcy, what is this?” Sam gestured to something on Orestes, but Georgiana was caught on the way he said her name.

“Do you think you could call me Georgiana? We will be working closely together for much of your job, and I think it would be more pleasant.”

Sam looked at her, his face glowing. _Whenever he smiles, it really looks like the sun has finally escaped from the clouds_. “I would be ‘onored, if you don’t think it to much above my station.”

“Hardly. I would not have asked otherwise.”

“You will call me Sam?”

“If you like, Sam. Now what were you saying about Orestes?”

“Just a burr, Miss. I think it was caught in his fur. Might ‘ave been causing ‘im some problems, but ‘e should feel better now.”

“Thank you, Sam. Now come, sit down with me here at the desk. I need to make a decision on this by the end of tomorrow, and I would like to have it sorted as soon as possible.”

“Right you are, Miss Dar, er um Georgiana.” _Oh dear, he blushes such a lot when he says my name_. “I . . . I meant to thank you, miss, for this job. I really am takin’ to it.”

“You really are, Sam. I think you are going to be a bit of a natural at it. Your ability to play with numbers rivals my own, which Fitz has always said is the best he has seen.”

Sam positively beamed at that. “Didn’t get much schoolin’, but I did always love numbers. They made sense to me.”

_He is so scrupulous and polite with me. I wonder if he will ever feel easy around me or if there will be a distance?_

“O’ course, working with you, Georgiana,” he turned bright red yet again, “has been great training. I am sure to learn a great deal from you, Miss. It ‘as been the best three weeks of my life being ‘ere with you.” He seemed to realize what that could mean, but merely held Georgiana’s gaze.

“These past three weeks have been some of my best too. I think you are no small part of that, Sam.”

“Thank you, Georgiana. It is an ‘onor. Not trying to get above my station, mind. I really do just like being with you. I wouldn’t mean notfing by it, Miss. Don’t worry about me expecting nofing.” His accent seemed to get stronger as he got more distressed.

“Nothing at all to worry about, Sam, I assure you. I will make sure you do not overstep, and I do not think we need to worry about stations, especially when we are working together. That would seem counter-productive.”

Sam smiled at her gratefully, which Georgiana was only too happy to return. Orestes pushed himself in between them and settled contentedly with his head resting on Georgiana’s foot and his back pushing against Sam’s. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was burning away some of the coolness that had settled on the trees. Georgiana got lost looking at the sparks of fire in the trees that had shifted from their green into orange. _His eyes really are the color of the trees. Just as changeable. Green of the forest, dark and light, depending on how the sun is dancing through the leaves._ Georgiana thought. She whistled for Orestes to follow her close, which he did. She walked with resoluteness to the top of the hill. It afforded one of her favorite views. The house, cast in light as it reflected its own beauty in the water. _Nature working together with what has been created by humans to create such an idyllic space. I love it here._

She found her spot on a bench that had been situated by her great grandfather on behalf of his wife who always declared this to be the most perfect view in all of England. They even kept a chest right next to the bench, locked tightly against any wandering animals, but easy enough to open if you knew the trick. Georgiana pulled a blanket from the chest and settled in with Orestes sitting next to her, leaning into her leg, adding the warmth.

 _He will not make a move. That is clear. He would not think it proper, I dare say. I am sure most people in the village and outside of it will not think it is proper. Well, then again – maybe that has changed with the war. It is unpractical to demand that we stick to our so-called class when so many of them are just_ Gone. _Plus, what do I care what others think? Fitz will trust me to make up my own mind. And maybe it is just Sam._ She thought again of his smile, the way it made her feel like she was watching the first time someone ever tried chocolate or hear Mozart. _I mean look at me. I am already a mess. Maybe I dare to try again. At least Fitz trusts Sam, and even I can tell there is more to this than what I thought I had with that idiot all those years ago._

In the distance, walking around the lake, Georgiana could just make out Darcy and Elizabeth. They seemed to be holding hands, tethered together by choice with Pylades bringing up a tumbling rear. Georgiana caught her breath as she watched Elizabeth abruptly turn and stop her brother. She could tell Darcy had not expected it because he stumbled a step. Elizabeth held him still and stood on her toes, kissing him. The sweetness and innocence in the gesture made Georgiana smile even as she stopped looking and let her eyes settle on the hills and the sky.

 _Yes. I think it is worth it. After all, he will have to be working with me pretty closely. Maybe it will be easier to convince him than he realizes._ She smiled to herself, reaching down to find Orestes’s ear. _Just as well he needs to wait on my pleasure. That is probably how it should always be. He really is a sweet man_. She let herself stare into the distance, picturing the years to come and how they might look now that she was not so determined to meet them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the last line of Wislawa Szymborska’s “The End and the Beginning.” I really love how the poem merely describes the nature of things without condemning them. It is, perhaps, a blessing and a curse that we have such short memories. It is natural that in years to come people forget – that children play on the graves of the dead. Horrible yet sweet somehow. 
> 
> After every war  
> someone has to clean up.  
> Things won’t  
> straighten themselves up, after all.
> 
> Someone has to push the rubble  
> to the side of the road,  
> so the corpse-filled wagons  
> can pass.
> 
> Someone has to get mired  
> in scum and ashes,  
> sofa springs,  
> splintered glass,  
> and bloody rags.
> 
> Someone has to drag in a girder  
> to prop up a wall.  
> Someone has to glaze a window,  
> rehang a door.
> 
> Photogenic it’s not,  
> and takes years.  
> All the cameras have left  
> for another war.
> 
> We’ll need the bridges back,  
> and new railway stations.  
> Sleeves will go ragged  
> from rolling them up.
> 
> Someone, broom in hand,  
> still recalls the way it was.  
> Someone else listens  
> and nods with unsevered head.  
> But already there are those nearby  
> starting to mill about  
> who will find it dull.
> 
> From out of the bushes  
> sometimes someone still unearths  
> rusted-out arguments  
> and carries them to the garbage pile.
> 
> Those who knew  
> what was going on here  
> must make way for  
> those who know little.  
> And less than little.  
> And finally as little as nothing.
> 
> In the grass that has overgrown  
> causes and effects,  
> someone must be stretched out  
> blade of grass in his mouth  
> gazing at the clouds.


End file.
